Storm Dragons
The Storm Dragons are a Loyalist Space Marine Chapter created during the ill-fated 21st Founding, the so-called "Cursed Founding", from unknown gene-seed. Hailing from the storm-wracked world of Sturmwelt, located in the middle of the Segmentum Obscurus, their world is consumed by continuous electrical storms. This chapter is noted for it's prowess in swordmanship and melee combat. They have fought valiantly against Chaos and xenos alike as they seek the truth behind their origins even to this day. The Chapter is currently led by Tempest Lord Raihan, who leads the chapter in memory of his fallen twin Raikor. Always striving to do right by his dead brother, his Chapter, and the Imperium as a whole, Raihan is considered by his battle-brothers to be the most noble of the chapter. Chapter History Chapter Home World The home world of the chapter is a storm ridden and craggy death world known as Sturmwelt, located within the center of Segmentum Obscurus. This death world has one moon orbiting it, a small moon known as Alkdein, where the chapter also draws recruits from. The population of the planet consists of tribesmen devoted to the God Emperor, referring to him as the Lord of Lightning. They believe that the Emperor is the commander of weather and tempests, and view such weather phenomenon as His powerful presence. This belief is carried on within the Storm Dragons. The recruitment process involves aspirants to gather on the highest maintain peek on the planet, known as the Tip of the Spear, where said aspirants will hold metallic objects high into the air, and be struck by lightning. Whoever survives is accepted as brother Astartes, due to the belief that the Emperor seems them as worthy by letting them live. This trial is known as the Judgement of the Tempest. Their fortress-monastery is known as the Heart of the Hurricane, located in the most hospitable mountain range on the planet. Notable Campaigns *'Salvation of San Serpiente (Unknown Date)' - Another campaign carried out by the chapter was upon the feudal world of San Serpiente, a planet within the Tejaz System, to aid the Imperial Fists Successor Chapter of the Diamondbacks against a minor Ork invasion. With the combined tactics of the Diamondbacks highly accurate shots and the Storm Dragons' prowess in close combat quashed the incursion in as little as a few Terran hours. It was thanks to this partnership that the Storm Dragons and the Diamondbacks earned one another's respect. Chapter Organisation Being a Codex-compliant Chapter, the Storm Dragons consist of the standard 10 companies, as well as every other aspect of the Codex Astartes, with the exception of calling their Chapter Master the Tempest Lord. Officer Ranks *'Tempest Lord' - Chapter Master equivalent. *'Captain' *'Lieutenant' Specialist Ranks *'Reclusiarch' - Master of the Faith and senior Chaplain of the Chapter. *'Chaplain' *'Chief Librarian' - Senior Librarian and Master of Lore of the Chapter. *'Librarian' *'Chief Apothecary' - Master of the Apothecarion, senior-most Apothecary of the Chapter. *'Apothecary' *'Master of the Forge' - Senior-most Techmarine of the Chapter and Master of the Armoury. *'Techmarine' Line Ranks *'Veteran Sergeant' *'Sergeant' *'Battle-Brother' *'Neophytes/Scout Marines' *'Aspirants' Specialist Units & Formations Order of Battle Headquarters Companies Chapter Beliefs The Storm Dragons view the Primaries Marines with a hint of suspicion, however they have accepted them, at least for now. Chapter Gene-Seed The gene-seed of the chapter is relatively pure, with the exception of a minor mental flaw, in which the battle brother will begin to more irritable over time, and eventually be driven insane if not mentaly fortified. This madness is known as the Dragon's Fury. It can be avoided if the battle brother keeps himself in check, fortunately. Combat Doctrine Notable Members *'Tempest Lord Raihan' - Leading the chapter currently is Tempest Lord Raihan, who is the twin brother of the now deceased Tempest Lord Raikor, who perished in battle against the Emperor's Children during a raid upon Sturmwelt's moon of Alkdein. Having been claimed to be the rightful successor by Raikor before his death, Raihan took the title of Tempest Lord with a heavy heart, hoping to live up to his brothers expectations. Raihan leads his battle-brothers in the traditional Storm Dragons tactic of multiple strikes to widdle the dazed and confused enemy down, dividing the enemy into more manageable sizes, until their leader is exposed. The Storm Dragons will then sever the head of the beast whilst simultaneously killing the body. This tactic was used in the invasion of Alkdein, when a massive warband of Emperor's Children attacked the storm covered planets moon. The odds were against the Storm Dragons, yet in the end it was due to the masterful tactical prowess of then Tempest Lord Raikor that the tide of battle was turned. However, the head of the warband, an Emperor's Children named Algorus the Befallen, killed Raikor in the final moments of the battle before being killed himself by Raihan in a sword duel. After this great victory, Raihan was elevated to the rank of Tempest Lord upon Raikor's request. Even to this day, Raihan leads the chapter with a heavy heart, always striving to lead like his twin did. He was gifted the relic sword called Strife Ender, which is said to have been infused with the essence of an Imperial saint as rumors would have it.￼ *'First Captain Tytos' - First Captain Tytos is regarded as the hero of Alkdein after striking the last blow against the Emperor's Children that invaded it. Having served in the Storm Dragons since even before Raikor, he is now entombed within the sarcophagus of a venerable dreadnaught, known simply as Tytos of Alkdein. *'Chief Librarian Grendal' - Chief Librarian Grendal has lead the Librarius of the Storm Dragons for over 500 years, teaching new Librarians the art of electro-kinesis, which unleashes psychic thunderstorms over the battlefield, which is often utilised whenever the Storm Dragons enter combat. Chapter Appearance Chapter Colours The Storm Dragons primarily wear dark purple coloured power armour with parts of their armour coloured black instead, including both poleyns (knee guards), coutres (elbow guards) and shoulder pauldrons. The shoulder pauldron trim is coloured either white or silver. The Aquila or Imperialis on the plastron (chest guard) is also silver in colour. The Astartes of this Chapter tend to fashion parts of their battle-plate with scale patterns, as well as adorning their battle-plate with lightning bolts, in keeping with their namesake. A white coloured sqaud specialty icon is stenciled on their right shoulder pauldron indicating an individual battle-brother's assigned squad specialty (Fire Support, Close Support, Battleine, Veteran or Command). A small white coloured roman numeral is stenciled on the right armorial inset, which indicates squad assignment. A larger white coloured roman numeral stenciled upon the left poleyn indicates a battle-brother's assigned company. Sergeants are identified by a small silver skull on the forheads of their helmets, while veteran sergeants can be identified with a single silver coloured vertical stripe on their helmet. Veterans are identified by their silver coloured helmets, while Lieutenants's helmets have a single vertical dark coloured purple stripe to identify their senior rank. Captains can be identified by the vertical dark coloured purple stripe with two small white coloured stripes running vertical along the larger purple one. Chapter Badge The Storm Dragons' Chapter badge takes the form of a stylised dark purple coloured dragon's bust, including it's 'S'-shaped curved neck and back spines, spewing a white coloured bolt of forked lightning from it's gaping jaws, all centered on a field of black. Chapter Fleet The fleet of the Storm Dragons is called the Indominus Tempetum, with the chapter's flagship being an Warspite-class Battle Barge known as the Thunder Drake. Accompanied by 20 smaller frigates the Thunder Drake is on a quest to find lost knowledge of the chapter's origins. Chapter Relics *''Strife Ender'' - Within the reliquary of the Storm Dragons is the relic power sword known as Strife Ender, which is rumored to be infused with the essence of an Imperial saint within it's blade. This sword is wielded by Raihan, as lifting the sword into the air before battle has an unnatural effect on those within the vicinity of the sword, making all Imperial forces feel a strong sense of renewed faith and energy to fight, whilst simultaneously repealing any chaos entity within close range. The origins of the acquiring of this sword is kept a secret by the chapter, for they believe it can lead them to finding their lost origins. Relations Allies Feel free to add your own *'Diamondbacks' - *'Black Templars' *'Black Dragons' *'Raven Guard' *'Dark Angels' *'Ultramarines' Enemies Feel free to add your own Notable Quotes By the Storm Dragons About the Storm Dragons Feel free to add your own Category:Imperium Category:Space Marine Chapters Category:Space Marines Category:Unknown Geneseed Category:21st Founding